Hatchimals All Stars Movie/Transcript
The Hatchimals are in Trouble The opening credits play. After the opening credits, Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) starts narrating, while we cut to pitch black. Penguala: Have you ever imagined a special place where bluebells ring a happy tune and sunflowers can light up a whole garden? A hidden world where a magical tree giggles, a lake glistens with lilac waters and anything can happen? Well, this world actually exists! (We then cut to a view of Hatchtopia) Penguala:' 'Sighs Welcome to Hatchtopia, my magical home of hatching and happiness. (The camera zooms into Glittering Garden) Penguala: Oh, and that's me over there. I'm Penguala. (The camera zooms to Penguala) Penguala: I lived in Hatchtopia all my life, making lots of friends along the way. (Puppit jumps out of a bush) Penguala: That's Puppit. She may be a bit excitable, but she's got a big heart. Puppit: Morning, Penguala! Penguala: Good morning, Puppit. How are you on this fine day? Puppit: I'm doing great! (Cheetree walks over to the two) Cheetree: What's up, you two? Penguala: That's Cheetree. She's quite the diva and loves to dance. Puppit: What's up? The sky! (everyone laughs) Penguala: I gotta admit. That joke was funny. Farrow (off screen): Here I come, people! (The three notice Farrow and Draggle. We see the two skateboarding) Penguala: As for Draggle... he's probably the most determined. Oh, the other guy? That's Farrow, his best friend and probably the best skateboarder in all of Hatchtopia. And may I say, they sure do have lots of fun! Farrow: Welcome to Skate-palooza, Draggle! Draggle: Skate-palooza back at ya, Farrow! Let's do this! (The two continue skateboarding for 20 seconds, with Farrow performing an epic trick) Draggle: That was an awesome trick! Farrow: Thanks! Ya know, I'm kinda tired. How about we take a break? Draggle: Sounds good! (A breaking news screen appears, then we cut to Snailtail) Snailtail: Good morning, everyone. This is Hatchtopia News. I'm your host, Snailtail, and it turns out that the Hatchimals are disappearing. Draggle: What!? Snailtail: Stay tuned for more information. Farrow: The Hatchimals are disappearing!? Draggle: We definitely need to tell the others. (Cuts to Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) walking to the Giggling Tree) Penguala: Sighs The weather's amazing today. (Sees a Pixie looking at the Giggling Tree) Penguala: Gasps Who's she? to the Pixie Scarlet: herself Darcia, why are you doing this? Why... Penguala: Um. Pixie, are you okay? Scarlet:' '''Yeah I'm fine. at Penguala Wait a minute, you're one of them! '''Penguala': What? Scarlet: You're one of those Hatchimals Pandoo was talking about! Penguala: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are! Scarlet: My name's Scarlet, and- Sighs It's a long story. But basically, there's a Dark Pixie who's making all the Hatchimals disappear! Penguala: The Hatchimals are...disappearing?! Is..is that even possible? Scarlet: I honestly don't know, but my Hatchimal friend told me that in order for the Dark Pixie to be defeated, I need to find the eight special Hatchimals, four of which are in this dimension. And, well, turns out you're one of them! Penguala: Alright, but what do you mean by dimension? Scarlet: Well, I can travel between different dimensions! Penguala: No way! That's amazing! Scarlet: Yes way! (Draggle (AIH) and Farrow run towards Penguala and Scarlet) Draggle: Penguala! Farrow: There you are! We just listened to the news this morning... Draggle: The Hatchimals are disappearing! Penguala: Yes, I know. Farrow: You do? Penguala: Yeah! My new friend Scarlet told me. Scarlet: Umm, I never said that we'd be friends, but sure. Anyways, yeah, the Hatchimals are disappearing thanks to the Dark Pixie. And in order for her to be defeated, I need to find the eight special Hatchimals, four of which are in this dimension. Also, Draggle, you and Penguala are two of the special Hatchimals! Draggle: ...special Hatchimals? Wait... the other two in this dimension must be- Farrow: Cheetree and Puppit! If that's who you're talking about. Scarlet: Yes! I'm pretty sure it's them! Penguala: Come on! We need to go tell them about this! (Cut to Cheetree and Puppit playing a game) Puppit: Laughs Your turn to catch the ball, Cheetree! Cheetree? (Puppit and Cheetree look around them only to find out that all of the Hatchimals are disappearing and that Hatchtopia is starting to turn into darkness) Puppit: Uh, Cheetree, what's happening?! Cheetree: I don't know! (Penguala,Scarlet,Draggle and Farrow run towards Cheetree and Puppit) Penguala: Pants Puppit! Cheetree! I'm so glad we found you! Puppit: nervously Penguala, wha-what's happening? Cheetree: And who's she?! (She's talking about Scarlet) Scarlet: I'm Scarlet and Hatchtopia is being taken over by the Dark Pixie. And in order for her to be defeated, I need you two, Penguala and Draggle as well as four other Hatchimals in another dimension to help me defeat her and stop this once in for all! Cheetree: Wait, what do you mean by dimension? Scarlet: No time to explain! Penguala, Cheetree, Puppit, Draggle, let's go! The Plan to Save the Hatchimals (The six run over to Fabula Forest to think up a plan) Scarlet: Okay, I think we'll be safe here. Cheetree: So what's the plan? Scarlet:' '''Well, we need to find the other four Hatchimals in the other dimension... '''Penguala': How are we going to do that? Scarlet: I'm gonna have to use my powers. Draggle: But when we all work together, anything is possible! Scarlet: I guess you're right. Draggle (Singing): Anything is possible When we find our way There's nothing we can't see today If you believe you're unstoppable There's nothing you can't do Discover the determined inside of you There's some adventure That we'll find in the great outdoors But you have to believe to see it through When I'm ready to find a way to set sail I know with my friends by my side The adventure never fails Anything is possible When we find our way There's nothing we can't see today If you believe you're unstoppable There's nothing you can't do Discover the determined inside of you If you believe you're unstoppable There's nothing you can't do Discover the determined Even when it takes your friends Discover the determined inside... of you! Scarlet: Okay, now let's hurry and get to the other dimension! (Scarlet opens up a portal and the six jump in) Through the Portal and Meeting Team Hatch Penguala, Cheetree, Draggle, Puppit and Farrow: Aaaaaah! Scarlet: Guys, can you please stop screaming?!?! Farrow: Oh... Scarlet, I haven't experienced something like this before! Scarlet: It's alright, we're almost there! Draggle: Guys, just stay calm! Scarlet: The other four Hatchimals that I'm looking for are in a group.The group's called Team Hatch. Penguala: Wait, Team Hatch? As in, the LEGENDARY TEAM HATCH?!? Scarlet: Yeah! Why? You didn't know they were real? Draggle: You mean, we're... Farrow: ...gonna... Draggle: ...meet... Farrow: ...the legendary... Draggle and Farrow: ...Team Hatch!? So cool! Jinx! Scarlet: Uh, Yeah, but in order to find them, we need to split into groups. So, Puppit, Draggle and Farrow will search for Team Hatch, while Penguala, Cheetree and I will search for my special fire sword. Draggle: Sounds good! Scarlet: Oh, and one more thing, in order to get to Team Hatch, you three have to fly into the water of Wishing Star Waterfall! Draggle: Wait, what do you mean by fly into the water of... (Draggle, Farrow and Puppit fall out of the portal) Puppit: Oww! (Draggle turns around, just to find out that Scarlet, Penguala and Cheetree were already gone) Draggle: ...Wishing Star Waterfall... Sighs (Meanwhile, Tigrette, Penguala (Team Hatch), Zebrush, and Draggle (Team Hatch) are playing Monopoly at Hatchquarters) Draggle (Team Hatch): I wonder where Scarlet is. Tigrette: I've got Boardwalk and Park Place. And it's definitely something not worth landing on, Draggle. (Draggle rolls a 7) Draggle: 7. (Draggle moves his dog token 7 spaces on the board) Draggle: "Go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200." Oh my... Tigrette: When you get out of jail, Draggle, you're gonna land on my Boardwalk or Park Place, then you'll be destroyed. (Tigrette rolls a 12) Tigrette: Ha, 12, doubles! That means I get another turn. (Tigrette moves his race car token 12 spaces on the board) Tigrette: Oh no! Not on Pacific... with hotels!? Penguala (Team Hatch): Pay me $1275 please. Tigrette: Penguala, how about a pat on the head? Penguala: A what? (Tigrette pats Penguala on the head) Tigrette: A pat on the head is a sign of great affection. Penguala: I'd rather have the $1275 please. Pay up! ''More Coming Soon! ''Category:Transcripts